The new begining
by hopebringer92
Summary: See what happens to Jazz after Prowl's heroic death. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own none of the characters except for Frostheart also i gain nothing from writing.

* * *

Introduction: I created my own unique character for my fic. Her name is Frostheart. She's one of the Elite Guards. Frostheart is black and blue strongly built famme. She's a triple changer with winglets that gives her agility to fly. Her first mode is an Opel Tigra Twin Top, another is Lockheed F-22 Raptor.

The following solar cycle was the most tiring one since many vorns for all Autobots. After getting back to Cybertron Optimus' team members had been greeted as heroes. Every mech and famme were cheering heroes for getting rid of Decepticons. Yet, great deed took great dedication- mainly from Prowl, who sacrificed his own precious life to protect the mankind and defeat Decepticons. Indeed Prowl make all 'Bots happy. Well…, all but one.

Jazz.

He was happy that Prowler was so dedicated and caring, but deep inside his spark sorrow had consumed him from within. After death of his friend, Jazz realized his true feelings for Prowl. Now, the white ninja had to fill the empty void inside his spark.

The whole day Jazz spent in his quarters meditating. That was not the best way to forget about pain. Everything reminded him of Prowl, his Prowl. The white ninja even thought he heart the black ninja talking to him.

"_Am I going mad?_" Jazz asked himself while getting up from floor.

"_Maybe, I could've get myself killed too. I'd be with Prowl now_" he thought. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Come inside" said Jazz. A young black and blue famme came in.

"Hello, Jazz. Have you rested well?" asked the famme.

"Yah" said the ninja. "who are ya?" he asked the famme. He looked all over her. Jazz wasn't amazed by her body, but by the cold aura he felt when she entered the room.

The famme looked surprised and said "I'm Frostheart, but you may call me Frosty. I came to ask you for a little spar" said Frostheart and smiled.

"o' course" said Jazz. This was just what he needed. Any activity is good when you sit doing nothing interesting "But I'm not sure whether ya want yer aft kicked? If you don't mind let's spar" said ninja confidently. '_Hell, she's so sweet. Hope she makes a good opponent_' thought Jazz.

"We shall see who's going to be fragged today" said Frostheart looking at the white ninja. And there the silence fell. They both were staring at each other.

"Maybe we should go" Jazz broke the silence.

"OK. I can't wait to frag you, Jazz" said Frostheart with sinister smile. She couldn't wait to try her abilities against the ninja.

OoOoOoO

As soon as Jazz and Frostheart entered the gym they saw jet twins trying to fight. Frosty laughed at their petty effords. Jazz wasn't amazes either.

"Hey, guys" greeted Jazz "Can ya make a space for pros to fight?" asked ninja.

"Sure Mr Jazz" said Jetfire "can we watch you fighting ?"

"Kay, guys. Maybe you'll learn something" said Frostheart.

"Thanks, Ms Frosty" said Jetfire

"Call me **just **Frosty" she said angrily.

"Thank you, Frosty"

"Can I also call you just Frosty, Ms Frosty" asked Jetstorm.

"Sure, silly you" she said smiling

"Enough talk" cut Jazz "Let's fight"

So both fighter went of the positions. "Ready for aft kickin'?" asked Jazz.

"Hahaha, very funny. We shall see who'll get kicked" said Frosty with a grin. And they charged.

Frosty tried punching and kicking Jazz, but every time he deflected. Still, he didn't have enough time to do anything else. The famme was just too fast for him. "Get her Mr Jazz" cheered the twins. After many fruitless attacks, Frosty gave ninja chance to hit her and so he did. She got kicked on the grille and fell on the ground. However she quickly got up, charged at Jazz and repaid him with a throw over the shoulder.

"Poor Mr Jazz" commented Jetstorm.

"Ya tricky 'lil beast" said the ninja "I should've know better what ya were up to"

"Maybe you should start thinking before acting" growled Frostheart before another charge. Ninja got a punch on him grille, he made few steps backwards and took his nunchakus. Seeing that Frosty drew her warp blade and crystal claws. Jazz run around Frostheart trying to disable her weapons and he was successful. The warp blade panel got damaged and crashed. Frost went mad, jumped over Jazz and pressed him frost to the floor. Ninja was unable to move. The twins had just left.

"Frostheart, could ya get off of meh?" asked Jazz. He knew he had just been defeated. He just couldn't tell her that.

"Not really. I don't think I'd like to just free you. You look so adorable when you're defenseless" said the famme and laughed. "Maybe I'll consider freeing you, when you admit I'm superior"

"Never" yelled Jazz, trying to get rid of Frosty.

"So we'll be laying there forever" said black famme and the silence fell.

Jazz had been hissing with anger until he heard some steps "Somebody will come and free meh" said angrily the ninja. Suddenly the door opened. Both Elite Guards looked at each other in fear. It was Ultra Magnus. Frosty got quickly up and helped Jazz do so too. They saluted to the grinning Magnus.

"I see you had a nice spar" said Magnus laughing "Are you feeling better Jazz?"

"Yes, sir. Much better" answered the ninja.

"Frostheart, I see you are helping our ninja recover"

"Yes, sir. Certainly, he needs that"

"Yes, yes. I shall leave you for another spar. Have fun" said Magnus leaving

"Thank you, sir" said both fighters.

To be continued…

__________________

Thanks for reading.

I'd be glad to get ANY reviewes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own none of the characters except for Frostheart also i gain nothing from writing.

Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, hope you like the following chapter ;)

OoOoOoOoO

It's been only a few kliks since Ultra Magnus left the training room and both fighters were standing staring at each other. They saw their embarrassed faces. Frostheart was silent. She knew Magnus was happy to see them 'enjoying' themselves. That was what he wanted Frosty to do- to make Jazz enjoy being with her. And it seemed to be working. At least for now.

" Why are ya silent Frosty?" asked Jazz. He felt her uncertainty and didn't know what was going on.

" What? Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit not in a good shape, much has happened over these few solar cycles. I just got back from the hardest mission ever. Sorry, I don't really want to talk about it right now. It's too painful" sad sadly the femme.

" OK. I also 've been stressed lately. Mah best friend is dead and I feel lonely and empty inside" declared Jazz. Frosty looked at him with amazement.

He's the first such open and honest mech she's met. Ok, maybe not the first. Her own former bondmate – Silent Sonar – was similar. Indeed, she HAD bondmate. He had been killed during the mission. Frosty, Sonar, Halo and Void were to capture Lockdown. They failed. Bounty hunter killed them all. At least he thought so. He didn't know Frosty had advanced self repair system. And she was still alive.

" I'm terribly sorry for that. I understand that, I also lost somebody important- my bondmate Silent Sonar" she said and started crying. Jazz felt guilty for making the triple changer cry and pressed her against his grille. Frosty looked surprised at the ninja as he cried too. Finally, she freed herself from Jazz's embrace and stood still.

"Hey, big 'bot. I feel you're very touched, perhaps we should go somewhere else. I wouldn't like to let anybody see me crying. I just can't let that happen, ok? So how about going out to eat a delicious dinner? Would you fancy doing that?" asked femme.

"Goin' out? Ya know, my beloved died not long ago and I shouldn't 've been dating the ones I 'd just get to know" protested Jazz

" Who said about dating? I just invite you to join me for a dinner. Date is when two 'bots are attracted towards each other and I know neither of us is. I can feel your confusion and loneliness, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, just want to help" said black and blue femme.

" Fine, I'll go. But tell me why ya say ya 'can feel'?" asked Jazz.

Frostheart gave him surprised look "Hmmmm. Has nobody told you about the telepaths? I've thought you were well informed since you're Sentinel's SIC" said the femme.

" I've been told the telepaths weren' talkative and preferred being 'lone to goin' to the crowded places. In fact every of the ones I've ever met were like that. That's why I didn' suspect ya bein' one of them. I 've much to learn" answered the sports car.

" Indeed, my friend. Indeed. I promise I won't use my abilities against you when not needed " declared Frostheart.

" When 'not needed'? When I think 'bout that now, it's terrible to be a victim of the telepath " said shyly Jazz.

" The thought may give you creeps, but I haven't seen that you felt anything. And sorry for earlier interruptions. I just wanted to check your true feelings. I'm sorry " the femme admitted

" OK, I forgive ya. And don't to that again"

" Sure, I won't. Sorry again. And one more thing. When we get back I'll have to repair my blade" she said smiling. '_At least I'm one of those that can control these special abilities_' Both 'bots left the training room.

OoOoOoOoO

Jazz and Frostheart were walking down the hall to the rec room. They both wanted others to know that they were going out of base. Fortunately there were some 'bots. Optimus Prime and his team. Both ninja and telepath were quite surprised to see non-elite units in base.

"Prime??" O_o asked Frostheart. She was certainly shocked "What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in your private quarters? You're not Elite Guard, so _who_ let you stay there?" asked confusedly the femme.

Optimus smiled, he was taken aback to see Frostheart. He knew her when he was in the Academy, but never know she was still alive "Welcome to the land of the living Frosty. You're right to ask such questions and I'll gladly answer them. I don't have to be in private quarters and me and my team are being joined to the Elite Guards. Yes, I know it seems impossible and unbelievable, but it's true. Magnus personally asked whether we would like to be Elites " Prime answered calmly.

The triple changer looked surprised and used her abilities to check '_yeah, that's the truth. Yet, why Magnus is doing that? After all Optimus and his team were in the Academy but they failed the tests. I think nothing will surprise me'_ thought the femme.

" Congrats, OP " said Jazz " Nice to see ya 'll within our ranks"

" Right. Nice to see you all joining our honorable ranks. Hope you enjoy yourselves" added Frostheart.

" Of course " said suddenly Bublebee resuming playing games with Sari and Bulkhead.

Ninja tugged the femme by her hand and asked " Shouln' we be goin' Frosty?"

" Right. Hey, guys. If anybody was looking for us could tell we are going out?" asked politely the triple changer.

Everybody in room looked surprised " you're dating? " asked Sari " are you a pair or something? You look cute together" said techno-organic smiling.

" We don't look cure together child and we're not dating " said angrily Frostheart "Both of us deserve to have some off and we're only using it. You're too young to understand"

" Is that so? I have rescued Autobots more than once!" yelled Sari " And you say I'm too young to understand?! Can you do such a thing? " asked the teenage girl.

Frostheart looked for a while at Sari. She was quite shocked to see such a little creature arguing with her " _Why is this arrogant femme staring at me? I told the truth and don't deserve being pushed away. I'm equal_ " telepath read teenager's thoughts. She felt her anger and fear. Yes, Sari feared she would be rejected by every transformer because she's techno-organic.

" Your deeds are great but you lack experience and let's say… means. I can feel your fear, but there's nothing to fear, child. If you were really rejected you wouldn't 've been joining the Elite Guards" said Frosty calmly " And please, stop acting as a proud peacock because you'll be repaid for that. Not everybody are as patient as Bumblebee or Ratchet. Deal? "asked the triple changer

" Deal " answered Sari.

" OK. So we're going. Don't comm. us unless it's an emergency" said Frosty and left with the ninja.

" Ya shouldn't 've been arguin' wit Sari Frosty. She's a lil' girl and ya're mature " said Jazz while leaving

" You're right, but she's so stubborn and she's acting like she's a rod in her ass. Somebody should teach her humility, OK? " ninja stared at her shocked " Yes, I know I give her a hard time, but she needs to learn to control herself. We don't want another Sentinel, do we? " continued the femme.

" Hell, no! " protested sports car " But that doesn't mean ya have to challenge her all the time" added Jazz.

To be continued...

OoOoOoOoO

Any ideas for next chapter?? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm terribly sorry for not writing for almost a year. It's a very tiring year- my last school year. I have to learn all the time and dind't have much time to relax or write, but now I'll try to finish the story ;)

I don't own Transformers

OoOoOoOoO

"So where are we going again?" asked Jazz just after they've left the Metroplex. Frosty smiled.

"I've forgotten to tell you. We're heading for Shaker's Club. I hope you'd like it" answered the telepath.

"Whoa? That's da best place in da whole Iacon" The ninja just couldn't believe what he'd just heard "I've nevah been there"

" There's always time for the first time" said Frostheart happily " The owner's like a brother to me. We were childhood friends" she continued.

The streets of the Capitol were crowded that cycle. All citizens were celebrating the end of the war- even on the streets. The Elite Guards were watching a group of street dancers on the square.

"Hey, Jazz. Guess what? I'd really want to join them. I'd like to be just as happy as they are" sai sadly the femme. Jazz glared at her.

"The war had ended. Ya should be happy. That's the most wonderful time ever- the time of peace. The Second Golden Age is coming" Jazz looked really extatic.

"Maybe I should but Sonar's death is too much for me just as Prowl's for you. I was really Lucky to have survived. Now I can have my vengeance. I can't just get rid of the memories. My bondmate will always be here in my very spark" Frosty put a hand over her chestplates and started crying.

" Hey, don' be sad" Jazz tried to calm her. He touched her cheek to wipe the tears "Life's changing but we 'ave to decide whetha' da changes are fer better or fer worse" Jazz smiled and Frosty gave a faint smile. Although, the ninja felt guilty that the telepath was crying so he hugged her.

" Promise meh something' " said Jazz " Promise me that ya'll try to be strong fer yerself and others that are here 'n' there to protect ya, Okay?"

" Well I don't know… You see I can't promise because I know I'm not perfect. If I promise and break it both of us will be unhappy. How can I not be miserable when I've losf a part of me? Sonar was and will always be in myself. I can't just cut myself off and forget him and all" Frosty pulled away from the SIC.

" Femme, didja really think I don' know how do ya feel? I'm sad too but try not to give up. I feel deep into mah spark that Prowl would want meh to live my life again an' be able to feel again. The world is still being created. Both Prowl and Sonar were here to help changing it fer da betta'. There's no way cybertronians will ever forget that."

Frosty felt at ease and smiled " Thank you… it means so much…"_ 'it'll never be the same' _she thought "we'll not so far away from Shaker's"

OoOoOoOoO

The two Bots entered the most beautifully decorated and furnished club ever to have existed. It was very comfortable inside and the look from before the war hadn't changed a bit. There we windows with stylish blue cushions, a collection of famous paintings and marvelous sculptures.

" Thanks for taking meh here Frosty" said Jazz and kissed femme's cheek. Frostheart blushed and felt uncomfortable.

" No problem" she smiled and then became sad " You shouldn't have kissed me. Don't do that again please. We're not in any commitment, we barely know each other" said politely the triple changer.

" Sorry fer that" apologized the sports car. He felt somehow offended and uncomfortable. Everybody had always been putting up with his behavior. But, no! She's always to be honest.

"Don't apologize. Sorry for being a little too straightforward and inappropriate. Everybody has different qualities and characters. I should respect that, I'm terribly sorry for inconveniences. Shall we head for table?"

"I'd love to"

As soon as they took their seats a waiter come and gave them menus. They ordered frosted high grade, rusty pie and copper sticks.

"Da pie is delicious. How come I've nevah been to this place before?" Jazz sounded very happy.

" Well, Jazz. Pains of being the SIC. You don't have vacations" exclaimed the femme " I've always like that place. Reminds me of my better past. Still, I haven't visited for few decaorns.

"So ya've been busy too. Whacha exactly doin'? I mean espionage, assassinations, tactics or what?" asked Jazz.

" I'm a very good Special Ops and assault unit. I like tactics too. I don't really like my job but can handle"

" Could ya explain?" asked the ninja "What do you exactly mean?" Frostheart was a little taken aback. At first she thought that Jazz isn't a good SIC but that was a stupid thought. Maybe Sentinel Prime is a secretive mech? _'Hey! Why the hell is Sentinel keeping secrets from his Second? What if I'm just being used as tool in a grater game? And why didn't Optimus know I'm still alive. I really need-'_

" Hey, Frostheart! Cybertron to Moon Base One. Do ya read meh?" Jazz been trying to attract telepath's attention.

" Oh! Yea! Sorry, I've just spaced out" answered shyly the triple changer "What was the question?"

" Why doncha like yer job?"

" Well, you see… I've always wanted to be a teacher or a psychologist, maybe even a medic. When I joined the Academy, medics found out my telepathic abilities and physical treats. I've been forced to be trained as a melee warrior and a seeker, since we lacked them. High Council decided that I might be very useful and ordered me to gather information on everyone. Even the teachers and trainers. I was supposed to be a spy. They've really thought that I could do that. I actually did that, but my reports were useless. Everyone was praised, maybe except for Sentinel and others that were prejudice against newcomers or were bullying innocent and nerds. Most of those bad guys were kicked out of the Academy and became Decepticons. When the war broke out I was already an EG so couldn't work as a medic or psychologist. However I could use my abilities in order to protect cybertronians. And I became an assassin and I've slain evil warlord and such"

" Quite a story" said curiously Jazz " Well, when it comes to meh, I've been training at Master Yoketron's dojo. That's where I and Prowl met. We liked each other and promised that when the war is over we'll bond. He… didn't l-last t-that lo-lo-long…"Jazz started crying.

"You really don't have to tell me that, we can talk about it later" said Frosty and drank her high grade. " please, eat or drink and you'll feel better"

Jazz did as he was asked. He actually drank all of his high grade with few big sips. '_I really needed that'_ he thought.

" I didn't know you could drink so fast. You'd better eat or you'll have to deal with the hangover later. I'm so **not** going to help you later" exclaimed the telepath. The cyber ninja just chuckled

" Thanks. I'd betta remember that " Jazz smirked and continued " I think I know why yer name's Frostheart. Yer spark is frozen, not ever the Pit itself could warm it" they both laughed heartily.

" I've thought you'd figure this out earlier"

" Sorry for the interruptions" said politely the waiter. Wait? What? Was is so late? " We're closing in few kliks"

" Thank you very much, we'll be leaving soon" said Jazz.

" We'd better get going, I don't want Sentinel Prime to kill us" said the femme and so they left and headed for the HQ.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
